


A Day Off Together

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eating out, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Trans Linhardt, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: It's rare that Sylvain and Linhardt get a day off at the same time and Sylvain knows just how to spend it.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Day Off Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichigobun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/gifts).



> For a fic trade with @softmatchabun who requested trans!lin and Sylvain

“Hey Lin, let’s go to the movies.” It was a universally known fact that if a movie was longer than 45 minutes (which all movies were), that Linhadt would be asleep long before the credits rolled. It was a fact Sylvain was well aware of after years of dating Linhardt, so it only ever meant one thing. 

“Why can’t we just have sex here?” Lin yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up for the first time that day. 

“Cause I really like getting you worked up in a public place,” Sylvain purred, dancing his fingers along the back of Linhardt’s thigh. Lin looked stupid good in track shorts, they cupped his ass perfectly and left plenty of skin for Sylvain to touch and mark. Not to mention, Lin falling asleep meant Syl could really have fun with him. At first he had been unsure of how to feel when Linhardt would fall asleep during sex, but Lin was a good boyfriend and had explicitly told Sylvain that he had his consent to fuck around with him when asleep. Lin was the type of person who slept 90% of the day, ate and worked 5%, and fucked the last 5% and Sylvain was grateful for that. Being lazy, just lying in bed, Linhardt tucked under his arm, was one of Sylvain’s favorite pastimes. 

“Fine, fine, I guess I can get dressed,” Linhardt murmured. Sylvain’s shirt hung off one shoulder in a way that made Linhardt somehow even more appealing than he always was. Sylvain held himself back from pouncing when Lin started to change right there, in front of him. Sure they lived together and sure he knew Lin’s body like his own, but seeing that perfectly sculpted body bare before him was so fucking tantilizing. Lin had soft curves and smooth skin, tits small and round, something Sylvain loved to lick and touch. Lin’s hips were flat and led down to long, angular legs. Between those legs was a nestle of green hair and the most addicting cunt Sylvain had ever tasted and fucked. He loved Linhardt for many reasons; his intellect, his dry humor, the way he cuddled Sylvain every night, and his body. Everything about him set Sylvain alight with desire. 

“Lin, that’s not fair,” Sylvain whined, feeling the swell of his dick, trying to think of something unsexy to help him out. 

“I’m just changing. It’s not my fault you like to stare,” Linhardt teased. He didn’t bother with anything fancy, a pair of pants and one of Sylvain’s sweaters, which basically all ended up on Linhardt at some point or another. Having a boyfriend larger than him was a huge bonus, made stealing his clothes that much more comfortable. 

Sylvain pouted and waited for his dick to calm down before getting up to grab his shoes. He pulled out his phone and opened the movie app, buying two tickets to the movie that had been in the theatre the longest. That way they’d have a much better chance of there being little to no people around, making it much less likely that they’d be caught. Yet there was always a chance and that’s part of what field Sylvian, made it more exciting. Lin liked it too, or he wouldn’t have let Sylvain do it the first time they’d gone to a movie together after starting to date. It helped that Linhardt was fairly quiet in bed, not nearly as vocal as some people Sylvain had been with. 

“C’mon, let’s get going or we’ll be late,” he said, tugging Linhardt by the hand. 

“Like that matters,” Linhardt murmured, following Sylvain down the stairs to the beat up jeep Sylvain refused to get rid of. Linhardt didn’t care one way or another, as long as it worked then he didn’t have to worry about walking. He climbed in, buckling in and dozing almost immediately, hand slipped perfectly into Sylvain’s. 

Sylvain’s thumb stroked Lin’s hand as he started up the jeep and pulled out. The drive was only a few minutes, but if Linhardt didn’t have to walk, he wouldn’t, and who was Sylvain to deny him? 

Sometimes it didn’t quite seem real that it had been three years since they had started dating, and one year since they had decided to move into the same apartment. It wasn’t often they got days off together, so Sylvain liked to make the most of them when they did have them. They were both in college, Lin for history and Sylvain for microbiology, which put them at such odds in terms of schedules, since it usually ended up with Sylvain at the lab until late. Linhardt was so relaxed and laid back about everything that it never bothered him, he would just curl up on the couch and sleep, or do his work when it suited him. Sylvain was under the impression he wouldn’t end up happy with someone, but the last three years had been absolute bliss for him. 

He nudged Linhardt awake when they arrived, climbing out and locking the jeep behind then. Linhardt’s hand found his again as they walked, Sylvain flashing his phone with the tickets to the person behind the window before heading inside. “Wanna get anything?” He asked, smiling when he got a shake of green hair. “Well, I’d like to grab a drink real quick,” he said, tugging Linhardt into the line and leaving with a small soda. He never drank it at home, having a little treat before the main course was always nice. 

The theatre was thankfully completely empty and it was soon enough to the showing that it was unlikely anyone else would show up. Sylvain sat them in the middle, and it was one of the theatres with recliners, which Linhardt took too immediately. “You better eat me out first,” he yawned, blinking sleepily at Sylvain. “And I don’t want you to fuck me in here, want it to be in the jeep,” he murmured. 

“Yeah? I can do that,” Sylvain purred. “And of course I’ll eat you out Lin, that’s my favorite part,” he chuckled. It was, because Linhardt was so warm, always got so wet for Sylvain and he tasted so delicious. It should be a crime how good he was, so much so that Sylvain felt like he was addicted. He sat beside Linhardt, sipping on his drink, offering it to Linhardt who took a few sips but otherwise very quickly drifted off. The lights dimmed, the doors were closed and they were left alone in the theatre. Sylvain could be a little patient, let the movie at least start before he set his soda in the cup holder and climbed down onto the floor. He took Linhardt’s thin, long legs and guided them from where they were curled underneath him and spread them, fitting himself between them. He tugged the pants down, thankful Linhardt had decided on leggings rather than actual pants, which honestly why did he think he would? The easiest clothing choices were always where Lin fell. He hooked his thumbs into his underwear and pulled them down with his pants, pulling them off and setting them in his seat. He rubbed his hands along Linhardt’s fuzzy legs, pecking the inside of one thigh. Lin had been explicit when they started dating, telling Sylvain how he refused to shave and if that was a problem he could “go pound Hanneman,” which had honestly been the grossest thought Sylvain had ever entertained. He didn’t care what Linhardt chose to do with his body, and that road went both ways. Sylvain shaved and Linhardt didn’t bat an eye, though he did love to cuddle Sylvain’s legs on the days when he was freshly shaved.

Their relationship was odd, but it worked, it was theirs and Sylvain loved it. Lin was already wet, sliding his finger between the folds, he could feel the wetness in eager supply, pulling back and licking it clean. “You were excited about this. Who’s the real pervert?” He chuckled. His cock was already straining in his pants, just the thought of doing this got him going, and tasting Linhardt made it even more intense. He pulled the other closer to the edge, spreading Linhardt and pressing a chaste kiss to his clit. He lapped at it, wrapping his lips around the bud and sucking it in. Linhardt murmured, squirming ever so slightly from the attention, hands reaching out to grab at him. 

“Oh no, we can’t have that,” Sylvain teased. He grabbed Lin’s leggings and caught his wrists in the other hand, tying them together and laughing quietly and the disgruntled huff he heard from above him. “Jeeze Lin, look how wet you already are? You’re such a slut,” he growled, giving the other’s thigh a slap, the sound covered up by the movie. He’d picked an action film, one with tons of loud noises and explosions that would keep their activities well hidden. Sylvain hummed against Linhardt, tongue pressing against his folds, running delicately up and down, but always focusing on his clit again, getting a slight hitch of breath whenever he did. He smirked, bringing his fingers to the other, getting them nice and wet before sinking them into Linhardt, groaning at the clench around them and the quiet moan from above. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and just fuck Lin right he and now, his cock was aching in his jeans, wanting to be buried in the tight heat of his boyfriend, but he would restrain himself. 

He began working his fingers into the other, curling them and reaching deep until he pressed against the place he knew would earn him a gush of wetness, spilling over his hand, his mouth eagerly moving down to lap hungrily at it. Linhardt was squirming against the seat now, letting out little whines and whimpers, telling Sylvain he was close. Sylvain kept working him, thrusting his fingers into Linhardt, harder, faster, his mouth sucking his clit in and right when he began to feel the clench around his fingers, he stopped. He pulled his fingers out of Linhardt and his mouth away from his clit, smirking when his boyfriend’s eyes snapped open, glaring at him.

“That was rude,” he grumbled. 

Sylvain lapped at his fingers, smiling.

Linhardt struggled against his own leggings tied around his wrists, unable to bring his hands down to finish the job. He was tense, his cunt leaking, aching for the final push over the edge. “If you don’t finish what you started Gautier, I’ll go find someone else who will,” he murmured. That certainly got the reaction he was looking for, Sylvain’s smile dropping and lips twitching into a growl. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sylvain hissed. “I’m the only one that can satisfy this hungry cunt of yours. You’re such a whore Lin, always eager for dick inside of you, or my fingers. As long as something is shoved in your cunt you don’t care, do you?”

Linhardt shuddered. “That, or getting you on your knees, begging for my dick,” he teased. It wasn’t as often, but sometimes Linhardt liked to get the strap and give it to Sylvain, have him until he was crying. 

Sylvain pulled Linhardt even closer to the edge, latching onto his clit and nipping gently, fingers pushing inside impatiently, curling and thrusting into Linhardt. He sucked on the other, listening to the mountain gasps and moans. 

Linhardt’s fingers curled into red hair and pulled, his head falling back with a loud moan, covered by the explosion from the movie. His body tightened up as he came, crashing over the edge, cunt clenching around Sylvain’s fingers, a gush of liquid squirting into his mouth, onto his hands. It wasn’t often Sylvain ate him out until he squirted, but when he did it was incredible. Linhardt’s chest rose and fell quickly, taking in deep breaths, his orgasm having overwhelmed him. His hips were twitching, his cunt feeling empty the second Sylvain pulled his fingers out.

“Fuck Lin, love when you squirt,” Sylvain purred, licking up what he coil before reaching into his pocket and wiping up the rest with napkins he had grabbed.

“Mmm...I’m not done though,” Lin whispered. “And I know you are far from satisfied. Let’s get out of here, I want you inside of me.”

“Fuck yes, I’m so glad you agree,” Sylvain breathed. He didn’t think he’d be able to last the rest of the movie, his dick might fall off. He untied Lin and helped get him back into his leggings, sticking his underwear in his pocket. They weren’t going to be needing it after all. He waited for Linhardt to get his strength before standing up with him and shuffling out of the theatre. They made a beeline to the parking lot, climbing in and driving off. 

“Don’t make me wait,” Linhardt groaned, shoving his pants down, fingers dipping between his folds to rub at himself, moaning. “I want you Syl,” he whined.

“Jesus Christ Linhard,” Sylvain moaned, his hips jerking, hand furiously unbuttoning his pants and fishing his cock out so at least it was free. “Just, let me get us somewhere not as fucking obvious.” He managed to pull into an alleyway, pushing his seat as far back as it would go and practically manhandling Linhardt into his lap. “You filthy think, touching yourself in my car, getting me so worked up,” he hissed. Linhardt was tiny compared to Sylvain, and at first he’d been scared of fitting, but Linhardt was amazing, he was perfect, and Sylvain had never felt so loved. His cock twitched eagerly, Sylvain fishing around in the middle compartment for lube and squirting some onto his hands, fisting himself, jerking into his hand, letting out a shuddering moan. 

“Let me,” Linhardt whispered, batting Sylvain’s hand away before grabbing the base of Sylvain’s dick and guiding the head to his leaking hole. Lin moaned, letting himself sink down onto his boyfriend’s dick, slowly, inch by inch, taking every bit of Sylvain. 

Sylvain let out a guttural sob, his head falling back into the seat as Linhardt took every inch of him, his balls tightening and he had to actually force himself to not cum immediately. Lin just felt so fucking good. “Fuck, I love you so much,” he panted, pulling Linhardt down into a kiss. Linhardt’s tongue pressed into his mouth, lapping at him, making Sylvain shudder and whined. His hands eagerly slipped up under the shirt, pushing it up enough so he could break the kiss and press his lips to Linhardt’s tits. He loved them so much, nipples always eager for his attention. Sylvain sucked on one, his fingers pinching and rubbing the other, groaning as hands pulled at his hair. 

“I love you too Syl,” Linhardt panted, lifting his hips up and pressing down, moaning as Sylvain shifted inside of him, the head burying into him. 

Sylvain pulled off Lin's chest, knowing they didn’t have all the time in the world with where they were and moved his hands to those soft hips he loved so much. He lifted Lin up and slammed back into him, both men moaning, Linhardt’s arms snaking around Sylvain’s shoulders, tugging him close. Sylvain buried his face into Linhardt’s neck, sucking a mark into that beautiful skin, all the while thrusting into him, grinding and rutting like an animal. He was already close, his dick having finally found relief after an hour of being hard and trapped in his pants. “Lin, close,” he moaned, biting his lip.

“Inside,” Linhardt groaned, grinding his hips down. 

“Wanna feel you cum first,” Sylvain breathed. His fingers dipped down, rubbing eagerly at Linhardt’s clit, pleased with the rare cry from his boyfriend, Linhardt clenching down tight around Sylvian’s dick as he came, moaning Sylvain’s name, fingers pulling insistently on red hair. 

Sylvain groaned, hips stuttering, cock twitching as his orgasm hit, shots of cum spilling inside Lin. Both men were panting, catching their breath, Sylvain felt so much relief, cumming even more than usual. He waited for Linhardt to sit up off of him, swinging his leg over and shuffling back into the passenger seat. “What a mess you made of me,” he murmured, fingers parting his cunt and slipping a finger in, pulling out some cum and licking it up.

Sylvain groaned, stuffing his dick back into his pants. “Lin, don’t, or I’ll get hard again,” he pouted. 

Linhardt fished his underwear out of Sylvain’s pants and pulled them on, slipping back into his leggings as well. “What else is new?” 

The drive home was quiet, Lin falling asleep almost immediately. Sylvain was glad to get home, scooping Linhardt up and heading inside, dropping them both into bed. 

It was rare they got days off together, but when they did, they made the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
